Titanic's Alternate Ending
by Titanic-Lover97
Summary: Basically Titanic's alternate ending put into words. A one-shot.


**Hey guys! I just recently bought Titanic Special Edition, (yes now I have two DVDs and one VHS set of Titanic) and was watching the alternate ending. There was so much emotion in that scene and was kinda sad that they didn't make it the real ending even though I knew why they didn't. Okay well basically I felt compelled to put it in words! So here it is, Titanic's Alternate Ending.**

Rose silently walked to the bow of the ship. Half to make sure no one heard her and half to eavesdrop on Brock and Lizzy's conversation.

"You know I was saving this for when I found the diamond..." Brock said, smelling the cigar he had in his hands then threw it overboard. He was almost in some sort of a haze.

"I'm sorry." Lizzy replied.

"..But I never got it. I never let it in."

They both stared down at the water. It was so calm. Almost hard to believe that so many people lost their lives here 84 years ago.

Rose made her final steps toward the bow, and ever so slowly put her bare feet onto the railing. Sure to prevent history from repeating itself. She's closer to Jack than she has ever been in 84 years. Physically. But Lizzy interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh my God..." Lizzy said.

"Jesus!" Brock replied, both sure she was going to throw herself off a ship-again.

"Don't come any closer!" Rose replied, stretching a hand out to stop them.

Brock and Lizzy reluctantly obeyed.

"I'll drop it!" She said, revealing the Heart of the Ocean, which twinkled under the lights of the ship. "You've had it the whole time?" Brock replied, in a state of bewilderment. Rose chuckled.

*Flashback*

Rose stared up at the rain stricken sky, not caring if she got wet or not, and watched the stars. She put her hands in the pockets, and much to her amazement, pulled out the Heart of the Ocean. Her well-manicured hands grazed the blue stone, and she quickly and quietly put it back into her pocket for no one to see.

*End of Flashback*

"The hardest part about being so poor was being so rich. But every time I thought of selling it, I thought of Cal. And somehow, I made it without his help." Rose replied. Everyone was suprised. By this time a large number of people surrounded her.

"Holy shit." Bodine replied, in utter shock.

"Look Rose," Brock started.

"I don't know what to say to a woman who tries to jump off the Titanic when it's not sinking and jumps back on when it is."

Rose laughed.

"We're dealing with logic, here, I know that. But please, think about this for a second." Brock finished, careful not to use the wrong words.

"Oh, I've thought about this for years, and I've come all the way here to put it back where it belongs." She replied, and gently lifted the Heart of the Ocean outwards toward the ocean.

"Wait! Will you just let me hold it in my hand? Please, just once." Brock said, not willing to pass this chance up. And Rose ever so slowly put the diamond into his hand. His fingers grazed the diamond, just like Rose's did when she realized she had the Heart of the Ocean.

"Oh my God," Brock said, not realizing what he really had. "You look for treasure in the wrong place, Mr. Lovett. Only life is priceless. And.. making each day count." Everyone knew who she was referring to. When Rose went to pull it out of his hands he tightened his grip, not wanting to let go, and Rose cocked her head to the side. Brock unwillingly let go, and she threw the diamond over the edge of the boat, into the ice-cold water.

Brock gasped eyes wide open with shock.

"Jesus, no!" Bodine said, running up to the rail, hoping it wouldn't plop into the water. But it did, and everyone was left to watch the Heart of the Ocean slowly sink to the depths of the ocean.

"That really sucks lady!" Bodine said, not caring how bad it sounded. The Heart of the Ocean was gone, and they couldn't get it back.

Rose turned around, and looked at Brock, who still had his hand stretched out where it held the diamond, and laughed, because all this time he only cared about the Heart of the Ocean, never letting in the real meaning of Rose's story hit him. He realized how stupid it really was, and laughed. Bodine looked at him in utter shock, not believing that he thought it was truly funny.

"Yeah, real funny boss," Bodine finished, and returned to his cabin, and so did everyone else. And Rose drifted happily into sleep, except this time, it wasn't sleep, and she would be reunited with Jack. And after all these years, she was finally happy.


End file.
